


Flight Delayed

by supergayjo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Airports, F/F, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, pansexual JJ, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: A storm caused every flights to be delayed, including JJ's and Emily's. Both women start to get to know each other, and one thing led to another...
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a two-parts OS (or lets just call it a really really small fic), I hope you guys are okay & safe, and I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

“There you go Ma’am, enjoy your flight” said the security guard when he gave JJ her shoes back. 

She was now inside the airport, all she had to do was find her gate, get into the plane, and fly home to her parents and to her son. Christmas was in two days, Henry had left early to spend some time with his grandparents while JJ was still working. She was in the middle of nowhere, the BAU had finished the case just in time for her to come home as planned. She was more than excited, she felt lonely and all she wanted was to hug her son and finally get some sleep. 

At that moment, she honestly didn’t know what she missed more, sleep or her son? 

She looked up to try and find her gate. She checked the flight number and the destination : 88897 Seattle was at gate 5A. 

She started walking, that gate was on the other side of the airport. Her phone rang.

“Hey mom”

“Hey sweet, how are you doing? Are you at the airport yet?”

“Yes I am, we’re gonna board soon”

“At what time are you gonna be home?”

“8:30 probably” 

“Okay great, but are you sure you’re gonna board soon?” 

“Yes...Why would you ask me that?” 

“Because, haven’t you heard the news? There’s a snow storm coming your way”

“What? No, I haven’t heard anything about that, you must be wrong” 

“Sweetie, I don’t think the weather can be wrong” 

“You know I’m in Chicago, right? I’m not in DC”

“Yes I know, and I saw on the news that the whole state is gonna be affected by that storm”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because we’re gonna leave soon, maybe that storm won’t be there by then”

“I hope so”

“Listen mom, I gotta go okay? See you soon”

“I love you”

“Love you too mom”. JJ hung up and stopped walking to look outside, the sky was getting darker, and the wind was kind of strong, but JJ tried not to get worried, she was gonna be home by 8:30, there was no way she was gonna be separated from Henry longer than that. 

When she finally got to her gate, she heard the dreading announcement “Due to weather reasons, all the flights are suspended until further notice, we apologize for the inconvenience.”

Everyone started talking, swearing. JJ looked around, the whole place was crowded, there was no way she was gonna be able to find a seat. But she was tired, disappointed, and she just wanted to go home, so she sat on the floor against the window, and dialed her mom’s phone number. It only rang once and her mom answered immediately. 

“See? I was right?”

“Yeah, I’m really not in the mood for an I told you so, okay?”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry baby. Did they say how long it would last?”

“Yeah, the storm just called me on the phone, she said she’d be gone in five minutes”. 

“Ha ha, very funny Jennifer”

“What? You’re the one who asked”

“Is your flight just cancelled or delayed?”

“For now it’s just delayed”

As she was talking, a brunette sat down next to her. At first, JJ was annoyed, that woman could have sat anywhere else but she had to be next to her. But then she realized that it was the only spot left. 

“JJ? You’re still here?” 

“Yeah, sorry, I got distracted”

“Henry wants to talk to you, is that okay?”

“Yes, yes of course”. 

“Hi mommy”. 

As soon as she heard her son’s voice, all of the anger left her body. All she felt was just love for her little boy. 

“Hi baby, how are you?”

“I’m okay, grandma let me watch TV today. When are you coming back?”

“I don’t know honey, as soon as I can. For now, the plane can’t go in the air, so I can’t come back just yet”

“Are you going to kiss me goodnight? You said you would kiss me goodnight tonight”

JJ’s smile faded, her heart started breaking. 

“I- I don’t think I’m gonna be able to, I’m sorry baby” Her voice was shaking, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. “I’ll see you soon okay?”

Her son hung up, which made JJ’s heart break even more, all she could think about was the disappointment in her son’s voice. She knew it wasn’t her fault, but she also knew she was gone a lot because of her job, and her son was getting used to it, which was something he shouldn’t need to do. 

The brunette sitting next to her was looking at her and softly asked “Are you okay?”. She noticed the tears in the woman’s eyes and continued “I couldn’t help but hear you on the phone, I’m sorry you’re not gonna be able to be home tonight”. 

JJ turned around and scratched her eyes, not caring about the fact that she was going to get mascara all over her face. “Don’t worry, it’s okay, I’m just really emotional tonight”

“It’s okay, was that your son on the phone?”

“Yeah, he’s only three years old.” 

“He’s gonna be okay, don’t worry”

“Thanks…”

Emily realized the woman didn’t know her name. “Oh my gosh I’m sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself, how rude of me, I’m Emily Prentiss”

JJ smiled a little “Don’t worry, I didn’t introduce myself either, Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ”

“Nice to meet you JJ”. The way the brunette said her name made JJ shiver, she said it with a piercing look, and that’s when she realized how good looking was the woman sitting next to her.

“Nice to meet you Emily Prentiss”.

“So JJ, it looks like we have some time to kill, tell me something about yourself”

“Well I work at-”

Emily stopped her “Nope, tell me something about you”

“Like what?” JJ frowned. 

“I don’t know, something about you, a funny anecdote or something”

“Hm, okay” JJ tried to think of something smart, to make a good first impression. “Okay I know, I love cheetos more than anything. Well, not more than my son but still”

“You’re a cheeto girl?”

“Yeah, we could say that”.

They smiled at each other for a few seconds. “What about you? Tell me something about you?”

“I hate cheetos”

“I- I don’t know if I should be talking to you right now”. JJ turned around in a dramatic way, which made Emily laugh. 

“I’m just kidding, I don’t hate cheetos, but to be honest I don’t like them either”

JJ turned around once again to face the brunette “Okay, I’ll talk to you, but just know that you didn’t make a good first impression”

“I’ll make it up to you later, don’t worry” Emily winked at her, which made JJ blush. “So, the first thing you thought about when I asked you to tell me something about yourself was where you worked. It must take a big part of your life, and you seem like someone that really loves her work. So tell me, where do you work?”

JJ smiled “I work at the FBI, in the behavior analysis unit, I’m the communications liaison, basically I’m the one that chooses the case we’re gonna work on, I’m also the one that talks to the media, and I’m really good with talking to the families of the victims.”

“Wow, that must be a hard job”

“Not as hard as being a profiler, trust me”

“I’m not so sure about it, I mean, you’re the one that has the responsibility of choosing where you’re going next, it must be really stressful, and you need some profiler experience to know where you’re gonna be helpful or not, it’s something really important, you’re the glue to everything”

“Yeah..I guess? What about you? Where do you work?”

“I work at Interpol, I’ve been living in London for the past year. I’m handling criminal cases around the world, and I work with the FBI sometimes. Maybe we even crossed paths”

“I don’t think so, I would never forget a face like yours”. And just like that, it was JJ’s turn to make Emily blush. 

“Okay, then maybe one day we will” 

“I’d like that”. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with the second and last part of this OS, I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Enjoy,

JJ was smiling, thanks to that woman, she was feeling better, even though she still wanted to get home. 

Emily noticed JJ was starting to feel uncomfortable sitting down, she looked at her watch. 

“Okay, listen, it’s already 8pm, and unfortunately it looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while, we’re not gonna sit here for the rest of the night, come on, let me buy you dinner”. The brunette stood up and gave JJ a hand. 

“Oh no, Emily you don’t have to-”

“I know, but let’s say it’s a date”

JJ froze, she wasn’t expecting this, and her brain started spiraling. Emily noticed it, smiled and quickly said “Don’t worry, it’s just dinner, and after that we’ll probably never see each other again, I’m not asking you to marry me”. 

JJ followed Emily, holding on to her purse. They walked for a while, with all the flights cancelled, everyone had decided to treat themselves with a nice dinner at a restaurant. But they finally found a restaurant that wasn’t totally crowded. 

“You like italian?” asked Emily

“I like  _ food _ ” said JJ, hungry. 

It made Emily chuckle as they followed the waitress to their table. 

Emily, like a real gentlewoman, presented JJ with her seat. 

“Oh, thank you miss Prentiss”. 

If at first, JJ was uncomfortable with the flirting, she had decided to play too, she was stuck in an airport with a woman she would probably never see again, was it wrong to have some fun? 

“You’re welcome miss Jareau”. 

They ordered quickly, both of them were starving. Soon after, the waitress came back with their cocktails. 

As JJ was looking at her glass, she asked bluntly “How did you know I wasn’t straight?”. 

Emily looked amused “I didn’t, I just shoot my shot”

“Lucky for you”

“So...Are you…”

JJ smiled at her “Pansexual, what about you?” 

“Lesbian, never been with a man, never will.”

They finished their drinks as the waitress was back with their food. 

“Does little Henry have a dad?” Asked Emily, curious. 

“No, it’s just me, I was single but I really wanted a child, and I realized that I didn’t need to wait for a man to have a child, so I got artificially inseminated, and nine months later I was holding that little boy in my arms, knowing that I would never love someone more than him”

“Oh wow, he’s really lucky to have you”

“Trust me, I’m the lucky one”. 

They both smiled as they started eating. 

“Okay, I feel like I just told you all about my life, but the only things I know about you is that you work at Interpol and you despise cheetos” said JJ “Your turn”

“Well honestly, I don’t really have a lot of things to say. I haven’t really had a serious relationship in years, I travel too much and my job is risky, no one wants to stay with someone and worry everyday because I might now come home one night. The love of my life is Sergio, my cat, he’s the only one that has never left me.”

About an hour later, both women were still sitting there, drinking and talking pretty loudly, which annoyed the waiters, but they were too tired to say anything. 

“Okay and then...All we found was a hundred pairs of shoes in that cabin, nothing else, just shoes.”

“Oh my god, I can’t even imagine the smell” said Emily, trying really hard not to burst out laughing. 

“You definitely can’t, I saw countless dead bodies, but  _ this,  _ this is the smell that still haunts me” 

They were both trying to catch their breath while JJ asked “Okay what about you? What’s the strangest thing you’ve ever seen?”

“Actually, I haven’t been on the field for a long time now, I’m stuck at my desk so the only strange thing i’ve ever seen was my coworker having sex on the copier machine with one of our bosses. It was really strange.”

“Why the copier though?” asked JJ

“I honestly don’t know, it’s like, the less comfortable place there AND people always come and go and it was the middle of the day”

“Ew” said JJ, shaking her head. “But you’re right, this is definitely stranger that the shoes”

“The image still haunts me. God, I hate heterosexuals”

“Preach” said JJ as she raised her glass. 

They were interrupted by one of the waitresses “Ladies, we’re going to have to close the restaurant”. 

Both women left the restaurant, walking slowly because everything around them was spinning. 

“Let’s find some place more quiet, my head is killing me” said Emily, holding on to JJ’s arm. 

“Not too far though, I wanna be near my gate just in case.”

“Okay, then let’s find a place more quiet not too far just in case”. 

They walked a little bit until they found an empty couch in a corner that apparently most people couldn’t see. 

“Okay let’s sit here”. They sat down, but Emily didn’t let go of JJ’s arm. 

As they almost fell, JJ started laughing. After a while, she stopped, realizing that the brunette was sitting really really close to her. Her heart started racing, she thought she was going to pass out. But instead of panicking, she did something she never thought she would do. She kissed her. She stroked Emily’s cheek as she pressed her lips against her. But then she actually realized what she was doing and immediately pulled away. 

“I- I’m so sorry, I never do that, I swear it’s just that, I, I don’t know why I did that” JJ’s face was turning red, while Emily was just smiling at her, she looked amused. JJ stopped and tilted her head, trying to find out why Emily was looking at her like that. 

“JJ, it’s okay, we’re bored, anxious, and we just want some company, it doesn’t mean anything”. 

And then Emily grabbed JJ’s hand, pulling her closer, and started kissing her again, but this time, it got more heated, less innocent. JJ opened her mouth, letting Emily’s tongue in. She could taste the alcohol on Emily’s lips, she tasted like sugar and vodka, which made the kiss even more pleasant.

JJ pulled away again, to catch her breath. Emily noticed she was really tense and said “Jennifer, you need to learn how to lose a little bit of control”. 

“I am”

“No you’re not”

“Then teach me”

“With great pleasure. Literally.” Emily winked at her as she started kissing her again. She grabbed one of JJ’s hands and laid down on the couch on top of her. JJ’s hands started wandering on the brunette’s body, her waist, her stomach, and finally her breast, which made Emily moan. “That’s it, that’s what I call losing control” wisphered Emily, smiling at the younger woman. 

But as they were about to continue their make out session like teenagers at their lunch break, a voice in the speakers interrupted them. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that we announce that the storm has passed and the flight 88897 to Seattle is boarding gate 5A”

Both women sat down again, catching their breath. 

“That’s...me. Of course mine had to be the first to leave” said JJ, disappointed. 

“I guess this is goodbye then.”

“I guess so…”

JJ stood up, grabbing her purse, but Emily stopped her.

“Just a sec” the brunette wrote something on a receipt from the restaurant and gave it to her. “this is my phone number, call me if you’re ever in London”

“You know what? I might catch you up on that” JJ winked at her. 

Emily planted a kiss on JJ’s cheek and said “Goodbye Jennifer”

“Goodbye Emily”. 

JJ left, not without noticing Emily checking her out as she was walking away. 

As she was waiting for the plane to take off, the first thing she did was to check out the flights to London, maybe she deserved a nice trip, it’s all about losing a little bit of control, you know? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today! I'm still working (and procrastinating) on the next Jemily fic, hopefully I'll post the first chapter in October!   
> If you liked it, leave some kudos/comments, and also I'm opened to suggestions for other OS! I'm starting to run out of ideas right now haha
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today! I'll try to post the end soon :)  
> Once again thank you for your support, I'm working on my next fic, but it might take some time for me to start posting it, so for now I'm gonna post some OS (also I'm gonna write some in the OTH fandom).  
> If you liked it, please leave some kudos/comments, and I'll see you soon. 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
